


Prendre Akaashi pour modèle n'est pas forcément l'idée la plus brillante qui soit

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: - Vous êtes prêt ? demande Akaashi sans regarder Bokuto.- Ouais !! répond joyeusement Bokuto, et Akaashi y croit.Pendant environ deux minutes.- Bokuto-san, expliquez-moi.- Je suis désolé ! On recommence.- Non. Expliquez-moi*Bokuto foire complètement ses entrainements avec lui, et Akaashi aimerait bien comprendre pourquoi...





	Prendre Akaashi pour modèle n'est pas forcément l'idée la plus brillante qui soit

Au premier smash manqué, Akaashi fait signe à Bokuto de se remettre en positon rapidement. La passe était bonne, il ne la remet pas en question et reprend.

Cette fois-ci, le ballon ne sort pas du terrain, il s’écrase lamentablement dans le filet, et Akaashi entend le cri plaintif de son capitaine.  
\- Tout va bien, Bokuto-san ?  
\- Mmmmmmh… ! Relance, Akaashi !

Sauf que Bokuto lui tourne le dos et gesticule bizarrement (si cela est vraiment possible de penser que sa façon de se trémousser soit plus étrange que d’habitude).  
\- Vous n’êtes pas prêt, Bokuto-san.  
\- Je suis hyper au taquet ! se défend Bokuto en reculant d’un pas.

Quand le timing est bon, Akaashi fait le vide dans sa tête et se concentre sur le nouveau ballon. Il est parfait. L’angle est parfait, le timing est parfait, la trajectoire est parfaite. Ce qui est loin d’être parfait, par contre, c’est la frappe complètement à côté de la plaque d’un gars supposé être le pointu de l’équipe.  
\- Ce n’est pas le top trois que vous visez-là, c’est carrément le top cent, lance Akaashi en couvrant difficilement un autre cri de désespoir de la part de Bokuto.  
\- Akaashiiiiiiii !!!  
\- On s’arrête là pour aujourd’hui, tranche Akaashi en traversant le terrain pour aller récupérer les ballons.

Et quels ballons ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive, aujourd’hui ?  
\- Encore un, s’il te plaît !  
\- Ce serait du gâchis. Je rentre faire mes devoirs.  
\- Me fais pas ça ! crie Bokuto en le rejoignant en courant.

Il lui prend des mains le ballon qu’Akaashi vient juste de ramasser.  
\- On a un match, dimanche !  
\- Justement. Je préfèrerais autant qu’on s’y prépare sérieusement. Demain, on fera du bon boulot.  
\- Je t’assure que ma prochaine frappe sera la plus belle que tu aies jamais vue ! Genre le smash tellement bon que les supporters de l‘équipe adverse peuvent pas se retenir d’applaudir !!  
\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu ça, répond Akaashi en reprenant le ballon pour le ranger dans son bac.  
\- Si tu veux bien rester, tu vas le voir ! dit Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

Akaashi fait quelques pas en direction du vestiaire puis s’arrête.  
\- J’aurais du mal, il n’y a pas de supporter dans le gymnase.

Il soupire et revient chercher un ballon. Cette fois-ci, il change de côté de terrain. Bokuto, les yeux pétillants, se met en position et, quand Akaashi pense le moment idéal, Bokuto se tourne sur le côté.  
\- Mais vous faîtes quoi, à la fin ? s’énerve Akaashi  
\- Rien du tout !! se défend Bokuto. Je t’attends !  
\- Vous ne m’attendez pas du tout. Dîtes-moi ce qu’il y a, ou je rentre chez moi tout de suite.

Bokuto lui lance un regard réprobateur, mais Akaashi pose son ballon et croise les bras.  
\- J…, commence Bokuto.

Comme la réponse ne vient pas, Akaashi reprend :  
\- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes prêt, parce que vous ne l’êtes clairement pas. Vous avez le droit d’être fatigué.  
\- Je ne suis pas du tout fatigué !  
\- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas non plus prêt de voir le plus beau smash de tous les temps.

Akaashi observe Bokuto qui, de façon surprenante, ne rétorque rien. Son capitaine se triture les doigts, s’arrête, et lui lance un regard de côté. C’est sans en douter le moment de le brosser dans le sens du poil.  
\- Il paraît que les supporters de nos adversaires de dimanche ont une fanfare.  
\- Ah ?  
\- On réussira à leur faire jouer l’hymne de Fukurodani.  
\- Tu crois ??  
\- Mmh. Alors mettez-vous en position, et montrez-moi qu’on déchire, Bokuto-san.  
\- Akaashiiiiii ! crie Bokuto en sautillant, et Akaashi fait abstraction de ce début d’entrainement misérable.

*

Le lendemain matin, Akaashi se prépare psychologiquement à revivre le même désastre, mais Bokuto est comme à son habitude de forme excellente et d’humeur bruyante.

Il a du mal à suivre son cours d’anglais et cela l’agace. Pourquoi est-ce que Bokuto, après un entraînement collectif sans encombre la veille, est devenu si pitoyable lors de leur travail en tête-à-tête ? Et ce matin, à nouveau, rien à signaler.

Le soir, Akaashi se prend deux remarques de ses coéquipiers et s’excuse à chaque fois. Il n’arrive pas à se concentrer. Il a beau observer Bokuto, il ne remarque rien d’étrange. Le coach ne fait aucun commentaire. Bokuto joue comme à son habitude. Lui, par contre, n’est pas du tout efficace. Quand Konoha laisse sous-entendre qu’Akaashi ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui plutôt que de rester, comme à son accoutumée, avec Bokuto après l’entraînement, le capitaine prend sa défense. Mais Akaashi le stoppe tout net.  
\- Il n’a pas tort du tout, Bokuto-san.  
\- Tu es le meilleur des passeurs, Akaashi ! Tu as le droit d’être fatigué…

Akaashi sourit à l’allusion.  
\- Je suis loin d’être le meilleur des passeurs, je suis au lycée…  
\- Quand même !  
\- … Et je ne suis pas fatigué. On s’y remet ?

Toute l’équipe quitte le gymnase. Akaashi attrape un ballon et se met en position de service. Il sent le regard insistant de Bokuto sur lui et s’arrête après la troisième frappe.  
\- Vous êtes prêt ? demande Akaashi sans regarder Bokuto.  
\- Ouais !! répond joyeusement Bokuto, et Akaashi y croit.

Pendant environ deux minutes.  
\- Bokuto-san, expliquez-moi.  
\- Je suis désolé ! On recommence.  
\- Non. Expliquez-moi, insiste Akaashi.

Akaashi va s’assoir sur le banc de touche et attrape sa gourde.  
\- J’essaie… quelque chose, grommelle Bokuto, et Akaashi ne comprend sa phrase qu’après lui avoir fait répéter.  
\- Ok. Alors peut-être que vous pourriez partager votre nouvelle stratégie avec votre passeur, parce qu’il me semble que ça fait partie de ses attributs de gérer les nouvelles stratégies de jeu.  
\- Ce n’est pas vraiment une stratégie. C’est toi qui fais ça…, dit Bokuto en s’écroulant à côté de lui.

Akaashi lui tend sa bouteille et, comme Bokuto n’en dit pas plus, se relève.  
\- Montrez-moi.

Ils se remettent en position. Quand Akaashi fait mine d’être prêt et que Bokuto, une fois encore, se retourne, il bondit sur le côté pour voir ce que Bokuto fabrique.  
\- Comment voulez-vous me voir si vous vous tournez à chaque fois, Bokuto-san ? lance Akaashi, et Bokuto sursaute.  
\- Pas besoin de te voir, je sens la balle d’instinct !  
\- Ca, je le sais. Mais dites-moi pourquoi vous vous tournez !  
\- Je… ne voulais pas que tu vois ce que je faisais !  
\- C’est n’importe quoi, dit Akaashi en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je voulais pas non plus que tous les autres voient alors… j’attendais qu’ils soient partis pour essayer… Désolé, je te fais perdre ton temps.

Akaashi s’assied par terre, les jambes en tailleur, et attend. Bokuto n’ose pas le regarder, ce qui l’insupporte un peu plus. Mais Akaashi ne dit rien.  
\- Je… J’essaye de faire comme toi.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ce que tu fais toujours… Je réfléchissais à ce qui te rendait super bon et… ben… je me disais « Peut-être qu’Akaashi est trop balèze parce qu’il a un truc cool à lui !!! ». Alors j’ai regardé et… heu, j’ai vu que tu faisais tout le temps comme ça.

Là, Bokuto se triture bizarrement les mains et Akaashi hausse un sourcil.  
\- Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez.  
\- Mais si ! Shirofuku a trouvé ça trop bizarre que je l’ai pas remarqué avant mais bon j’avais jamais vu… enfin je crois… Enfin du coup je me suis dit que tu faisais peut-être ça pour te concentrer et que c’était une super technique.

Bokuto continue à tourner ses mains l’une dans l’autre, les frotter, tirer ses doigts, et Akaashi le regarde faire d’un air incrédule.  
\- … Non ?  
\- C’est un réflexe, Bokuto-san.  
\- C’est pas pour te concentrer ?  
\- C’est un réflexe. Le principe, c’est que je ne m’en rends pas compte.  
\- Ah…  
\- Pourquoi vous chercher un moyen de vous concentrer ? Vous êtes tout le temps hyper concentré, quand vous jouez au volley.  
\- Non ! Mais… enfin si, enfin…  
\- Bokuto-san, asseyez-vous et arrêtez de bégayez. Et de vous frotter les mains, s’il vous plaît.

Bokuto se laisse tomber et tend les bras en arrière, les mains plaquées sur le sol du gymnase.  
\- Rhaaa ! Tu dois me prendre pour un débile…  
\- Vous n’êtes pas débile. Mais vous êtes bizarre.

Bokuto se tourne vers Akaashi et lui sourit.  
\- Akaashi, t’as le droit de penser que je suis débile, hein ! Tu seras pas le premier !  
\- Sauf que je n’aime pas les débiles, dit Akaashi en se relevant.

*

Il n’a pas recommencé de la semaine, et si leurs entraînements s’en portent définitivement mieux, Akaashi continue à se demander pourquoi Bokuto s’est mis en tête d’essayer de l’imiter pour améliorer sa concentration. Surtout qu’en toute objectivité, il est bien moins bon que lui sur le terrain.

Akaashi consacre une partie de son samedi après-midi à regarder un match de leurs adversaires du lendemain, filmé l’année passée lors du printemps inter lycées. Le passeur, alors en deuxième année, joue encore à l’heure actuelle. Si son équipe n’est pas particulièrement renommée, lui n’en reste pas moins brillant. Akaashi a hâte de voir ce qu’il donne avec quelques mois d’entraînement de plus.

Il enchaîne sur un enregistrement de début d’année de Fukurodani. La qualité n’est pas très bonne. Cela a été filmé depuis le banc de touche, et de façon incomplète. Akaashi stoppe la diffusion à plusieurs reprises, analysant l’impact d’une réception sur la suite d’un échange, un très mauvais timing réparé de justesse, une attaque risquée mais aboutie.

En attendant le cri d’excitation de Bokuto suite à un mur franchi, Akaashi pense enfin comprendre. Si ce qui fait la particularité de Bokuto, c’est principalement son manque total de retenue, cela va dans les deux sens. Se concentrer. Se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Focaliser son esprit sur le volley. Il y a bien des moments où il n’y arrive pas.

Akaashi attrape son téléphone et commence un message à l’attention de son capitaine. Il est vingt-trois heures passé, mais il est bien certain que Bokuto ne dort pas encore et qu’il pourra le lire encore ce soir.

C’est lorsqu’il se sent abattu que Bokuto a besoin de se concentrer. Lorsque Bokuto est dépité et ne croit plus en ses capacités. Akaashi n’avait encore jamais vu Bokuto chercher un moyen de lutter contre ça. C’est quelque chose d’étrange. Et Akaashi doit reconnaître qu’au final, ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment.

« Bokuto-san, pas besoin de vous trouver une super technique pour reprendre du poil de la bête quand vous êtes malheureux. Parce que ça, c’est le rôle de votre passeur. »

**Author's Note:**

> C'était supposé être du Bokuto/Akaashi. Finalement, ce n'en est pas vraiment... Mais si voulez en lire entre les lignes, ne vous génez surtout pas !
> 
> (Ou comment s'occuper quand on s'ennuie vraiment trop au travail.)


End file.
